As a system that updates the control program of elevators from the remote location, there is a system in which a management computer and the elevators are connected to each other through a modem and a public line, and the control program of new version is transmitted to the elevators from the management computer (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Also, as a system that updates the control program of a plurality of devices that are connected to each other from the remote location with a reduced communication charge, there is a system in which, using a program update system of a plurality of service devices arranged in a service base, one service device receives the update program from an update program distribution server on behalf of other service devices, and transfers the received update program to the other devices within the service base, to thereby reduce a communication time and the costs (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP 2002-20052 A (page 1, FIG. 1)    Patent Document 2: JP 2002-132511 A (page 1, FIG. 1)